Coating compositions have a wide range of applications such as molding to create relief images from relief patterns on a mold. Step and Flash Imprint Lithography is one such molding process that uses coating compositions for forming relief images. In micro-molding or imprint processes, a UV transparent template having a relief pattern therein is used as a mold to form a relief image on a coating of a substrate, according to the topography of the relief pattern. The relief pattern of the template contacts the coating. Exposing the coating to radiation through the UV transparent template causes curing of the coating so that the coating becomes a solid. Subsequent release of the UV transparent template from the cured or polymerized solidified coating produces a relief image that is used as a protective stencil in subsequent additive or subtractive etch procedures.
As the need for higher and higher levels of integration has arisen in the industry, the need for higher resolution of the replication process, i.e., for forming a larger number of lines and spaces in a given area of the substrate has increased dramatically. Therefore, there is a need for improved coating compositions that cure when they are subjected to radiation, such as UV light.